Storybook adaptations of Nickelodeon episodes
Storybooks based directly on episodes of Nickelodeon shows. ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy Neutron Battle of the Band Book.jpg| Based on "Battle of the Bands" Jimmy Neutron When Pants Attack! Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Jimmy Neutron Sick Day Book.jpg| Based on "Journey to the Center of Carl" Jimmy Neutron The Time Pincher Book.jpg| Based on "The Big Pinch" Jimmy Neutron Jimmy on Ice Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Jimmy Neutron No More Mr. Smart Guy Book.jpg| Based on "Normal Boy" Jimmy Neutron Holly Jolly Jimmy Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Jimmy Neutron Love Potion Book.jpg| Based on "Love Potion #976/J" Jimmy Neutron The Spy Who Was Me Book.jpg| Based on "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" Jimmy Neutron It's Candy Time! Book.jpg| Based on "Krunch Time" Avatar: The Last Airbender Avatar The Last Airbender Aang's School Days Book.png| Based on "The Headband" Avatar the Last Airbender Sokka the Sword Master Book.jpg| Based on "Sokka's Master" SozinComet 4 part series.jpg| Based on "Sozin's Comet" The Fairly OddParents Fairly OddParents Blast From the Past Book.jpg| Based on "Father Time" Fairly OddParents Love Struck! Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Fairly OddParents Lemonade With a Twist Book.jpg| Based on "Nectar of the Odds!" Fairly OddParents Sleep Over and Over Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Fairly OddParents Scary OddParents Book.jpg| Based on "Scary Godparents" Fairly OddParents Christmas Every Day Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Fairly OddParents Big Superhero Wish! Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Fairly OddParents Pick a Dad Any Dad! Book.jpg| Based on "Who's Your Daddy?" Fairly OddParents Timmy Turner Action Hero Book.jpg| Based on "Boy Toy" Fairly OddParents For Love or Money Book.jpg| Based on "The Odd Couple" Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Arnold's Valentine Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Hey Arnold! Parents Day Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Hey Arnold! Summer Love Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Hey Arnold! Arnold's Christmas Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name The Penguins of Madagascar Penguins of Madagascar Gone in a Flash Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Penguins of Madagascar Happy King Julien Day! Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Penguins of Madagascar I Was a Penguin Zombie! Book.JPG| Based on the episode of the same name Rocket Power Rocket Power Double Trouble Book.jpg| Based on "Otto Mobile" and "Down the Drain" Rocket Power Surf's Up! Book.jpg| Based on "Big Thursday" and "Powergirl Surfers" Rocket Power Race Across New Zealand Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Rugrats Rugrats At the Movies book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Rugrats Monster in the Garage Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name The Rugrats' Book of Chanukah.jpg| Based on "Chanukah" Rugrats Let My Babies Go Book.jpg| Based on "Passover" Rugrats The Bestest Mom Book.jpg| Based on "Mother's Day" Rugrats Vacation! Book.jpg| Based on "Vacation" Rugrats The Turkey Who Came to Dinner Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Rugrats Runaway Reptar! Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Rugrats Be My Valentine! Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Rugrats Discovering America Book.JPG| Based on "Discover America" Rugrats No Place Like Home Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Rugrats Brand New Daddy Book.jpg| Based on "A Whole New Stu" Rugrats All Growed Up Book.jpg| Based on "All Growed Up" The Rugrats' First Kwanzaa Book.jpg| Based on "A Rugrats Kwanzaa" The Rugrats' Easter Surprise Book.jpg| Based on "Bow Wow Wedding Vows" Rugrats Chuckie's New Mommy Book.jpg| Based on "Changes for Chuckie" Rugrats Curse of the Werewuff Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Rugrats Babes in Toyland Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name All Grown Up! All Grown Up Singin' the Blues Book.jpg| Based on "Susie Sings the Blues" All Grown Up The Finster Who Stole Christmas Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob Tea at the Treedome Book.JPG| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob Ripped Pants Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob Naughty Nautical Neighbors Book.JPG| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob Hall Monitor Book.JPG| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob The Big Halloween Scare Book.png| Based on "Scaredy Pants" SpongeBob Sandy's Rocket Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob SpongeBob NaturePants Book.jpg| Based on "Nature Pants" SpongeBob The World's Greatest Valentine Book.jpg| Based on "Valentine's Day" SpongeBob And The Winner Is Book.jpg| Based on "Big Pink Loser" SpongeBob SpongeBob's Christmas Wish Book.jpg| Based on "Christmas Who?" SpongeBob New Student Starfish Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob SpongeBob AirPants The Lost Episode Book.jpg| Based on "The Sponge Who Could Fly" SpongeBob Zoo Day Disaster Book.png| Based on "The Smoking Peanut" SpongeBob Where's Gary Book.jpg| Based on "Have You Seen This Snail?" SpongeBob The Great Snail Race Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob Lost in Time Book.jpg| Based on Dunces and Dragons SpongeBob Atlantis SquarePantis Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob My Trip to Atlantis Book.jpg| Based on "Atlantis SquarePantis" SpongeBob Pest of the West Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob WhoBob WhatPants Book.jpg| Based on "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" SpongeBob Rock Stars! Book.jpg| Based on "Krabby Road" SpongeBob Mr. FancyPants! Book.jpg| Based on "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" SpongeBob SpongeBob RoundPants Book.jpg| Based on "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" SpongeBob The Great Escape Book.jpg| Based on "Truth or Square" SpongeBob The Great Train Mystery Book.jpg| Based on "The Great Patty Caper" SpongeBob Haunted Houseboat Book.jpg| Based on "Ghoul Fools" SpongeBob SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip.jpg| Based on "A SquarePants Family Vacation" It's a SpongeBob Christmas! Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name SpongeBob You're Fired! Book.jpg| Based on "SpongeBob You're Fired" Shiver Me Timbers 1.jpg| (based on "Graveyard Shift") SpongeBob Are We There Yet Book.jpg| (based on ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) ''The Wild Thornberrys'' The Wild Thornberrys Gift of Gab Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name The Wild Thornberrys Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas Book.jpg| Based on the episode of the same name Category:Books Category:Lists